


Музыка их связала

by DamnAya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnAya/pseuds/DamnAya
Summary: Соулмейт!вселенная, где человек слышит музыку, которую слушает его соулмейт. Баки предпочитает спать по ночам, но его соулмейт слишком любит тяжёлую музыку.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Музыка их связала

Голос Пятницы ворвался в мелодию, легко перекрыв гремящие на всю мастерскую басы:

\- Босс, мистер Барнс просит доступ.

\- Передай, что приемные часы у меня с двух до четырех по вторникам, - поправив очки, Тони вернулся к изучению схемы джета, но Пятница снова прервала его мысль.

\- Советую впустить его, сэр, потому что иначе, цитирую: "Или ты откроешь гребаную дверь, или я выбью стекло, Старк".

В голосе Барнса, воспроизведенном Пятницей, звучали рычащие ноты. Тони развернулся к двери и дёрнулся, обнаружив Барнса, который пялился на него через стекло со зверским видом.

\- Твою мать. И давно он тут стоит?

\- Минуту и сорок две секунды, босс. Впускаю?

\- Знать бы ещё, чего ради он явился. Я же только сегодня приехал на базу и не успел бы ему насолить при всём желании, - пробормотал Тони и продолжил раньше, чем Пятница восприняла бы это как сигнал к поиску информации, а Барнс — окончательно потерял терпение: - Да, детка, впусти его.

Барнс преодолел расстояние от двери до Тони в рекордное даже для суперсолдата время.

\- Пятница, звук на ноль, - резко скомандовал Барнс, а Тони от такой наглости чуть дара речи не лишился.

\- Пятница, верни всё обратно, - приказал Тони, когда музыка стихла. - Мне напомнить, чьи приказы ты должна выполнять?

\- Технически, босс, на базе Мстителей я выполняю приказы любого из Мстителей, - сообщила Пятница, но музыку вернула.

\- Пятница, звук на ноль, - снова рубанул Барнс и взмахом руки остановил готового начать возражать Тони. - Нам нужно поговорить. Точнее, нет. Нам нужно трахнуться. Раздевайся, Старк.

\- Чего? - переспросил Тони, глядя, как Барнс технично избавляется от своей майки. - Стоп, стоп. Какого черта, Барнс? И зачем приказал выключить музыку, если решил исполнить мне стриптиз?

Барнс обжёг его таким яростным взглядом, что желание продолжать шутить застряло у Тони в горле.

\- Потому что мне осточертело слушать метал в три часа ночи! Я просто хочу выспаться!

Слова Барнса звучали совершенно бессвязно. У Тони возникло подозрение, что тот пьян или в неадеквате. Конечно, Кэп говорил, что, благодаря сыворотке, алкоголь их не берёт, но чем чёрт не шутит, они могли ведь чего-то надышаться на очередном задании.

\- Так я тебя сюда не звал, - осторожно напомнил Тони, стараясь не сильно глазеть на рельефные мышцы груди и живота Барнса. Но нет-нет, да и скашивал глаза. - Моя мастерская абсолютно звукоизолирована. Я, черт возьми, сам ее проектировал. Как и всё на базе. Что ты там говорил про сон? Думаю, тут наверняка есть запасы транквилизатора, который мы с Беннером разрабатывали для Халка. Совершенно необязательно трахаться с кем-то, чтобы уснуть. Конечно, я польщён, что из всех вариантов ты выбрал меня...

\- В прошлый раз ты приезжал на базу месяц назад. Неизвестно, как скоро ты появишься здесь снова, а я хотел бы избавиться от музыкального сопровождения в любое время суток прямо сейчас. Я уже наизусть знаю твои любимые песни, - Барнс скорчил такую мину, будто случайно сожрал целый лимон.

\- Эй! Между прочим, у меня отличный вкус, - оскорбился Тони и уставился на то, как Барнс потянул вниз пижамные штаны, под которыми предсказуемо ничего не оказалось. Вид обнаженного, к счастью, хотя бы не возбужденного Барнса совершенно не способствовал мыслительному процессу, и Тони потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы понять. - Подожди, ты что, хочешь сказать, мы связаны? Но у меня нет соулмейта.

\- Неужели? - хмуро спросил Барнс и перешагнул валяющиеся на полу штаны. 

Тони инстинктивно сделал шаг назад.

\- Ну, не совсем. Я никогда не слышал музыки раньше, а потом вдруг начал — совсем недавно. Я думал, ты девочка-подросток! Ты слушаешь всё подряд.

\- Когда я слушал музыку, тебя ещё и в помине не было, - напомнил Барнс. - А сейчас мне приходится навёрстывать, искать, что понравится.

\- На прошлой неделе ты заслушал Тейлор Свифт до дыр, - уличил его Тони и с восторгом увидел, как тот смутился.

\- Я просто мстил тебе за бессонные ночи! - отпёрся Барнс и тяжело вздохнул. - Послушай, Старк, у тебя два варианта: по-быстрому трахнуться и жить спокойно или всю следующую неделю слушать Кэти Перри. И поверь, я сделаю всё, чтобы выбрать максимально неудобный момент.

\- Ого! Да это шантаж, Барнс, - искренне восхитился Тони и окинул сильное тело перед собой долгим изучающим взглядом. - Я думал, ты слишком правильный, чтобы прибегать к такому.

\- Ты перепутал меня со Стивом. Я совсем не такой правильный, - нагло ухмыльнулся Барнс, пересёк последние разделяющие их дюймы и буквально выдохнул в губы: - Ну так что? Или дрейфишь, Старк?

Тони никогда не пасовал перед откровенным вызовом. Губы Барнса оказались мягкими и податливыми, а сам он — жарким, шумным и чертовски выносливым. Тони пришлось трахнуть его, отсосать и повторить ещё раз, пока тот наконец не растекся удовлетворённо по дивану, растерзанному бионикой.

\- Что ж, вышло лучше, чем я ожидал, - Барнс улыбнулся, перекатился на живот и чуть приподнял бедра. Взгляд Тони тут же прилип к выставленной на его обозрение упругой заднице.

\- И чего же ты ожидал? - поинтересовался Тони, повторяя пальцами изгиб ягодиц.

\- Что ты окажешься эгоистом, - фыркнул тот, не пытаясь скинуть его ладонь, что Тони воспринял как одобрение. - И что ты действительно постараешься сделать всё побыстрее.

\- Ммм... Как мило. А знаешь, что я вспомнил? - Тони приподнялся на локте, чтобы не приходилось тянуться, и встретился взглядом с насторожившимся Барнсом. - Что нам хватило бы просто признать друг друга парой. Но ты захотел со мной переспать. Так это только из-за музыки?

\- Я же не мог упустить такую возможность — хотя бы один раз за сто лет испытать, каково быть со своим соулмейтом, - криво улыбнулся Барнс, словно не сомневался, что Тони теперь от него откажется.

\- Знаешь, вам, столетним парням, свойственно драматизировать, - вздохнул Тони и с неохотой убрал руку с чужой задницы. - Пойдём в спальню. Привыкай, ты теперь застрял со мной.

Когда через несколько часов заспанный и совершенно не стесняющийся своей наготы Барнс вновь выполз в мастерскую, AC/DC опять ревели почти на пределе громкости, а Тони, одетый в одни спортивки, вовсю копался в джете.

\- Почему не спишь? - хрипло поинтересовался Барнс и прижался к нему со спины. В этот раз, как отметил Тони, ни одному из них даже не пришлось просить Пятницу приглушить звук — песня стихла раньше, чем он заговорил.

\- Хотел проверить, будет ли тебе мешать музыка, а потом заработался, - Тони развернулся и с неудовольствием отметил, что оставленные им на коже Барнса метки стали уже почти незаметны. Пожалуй, стоило их обновить в самое ближайшее время. - Помешала?

\- Нет. Просто почувствовал, что тебя нет в кровати, и проснулся.

\- Да? Думаю, мне стоит поглубже изучить особенности связи. Позже, - самому себе сказал Тони и обвел перемазанным в машинном масле пальцем совсем бледный след от своих зубов в месте, где шея переходила в плечо.

\- Позже, - шумно втянув воздух, согласился Барнс. То есть, Тони, наверное, стоило наконец начать называть его Баки.

\- Вернёмся в постель? - спросил Тони. - Хотя нет. Сначала душ, потом сон.

\- Через час Стив проснётся и пойдёт звать меня на пробежку, - с сомнением в голосе ответил Баки.

\- Думаю, сегодня ему придётся побегать одному. Пятница ему объяснит. А нам нужно укреплять связь.

Тони не знал, что именно сообщила Стиву Пятница, но в этот день их с Баки никто не беспокоил.


End file.
